


Trabajo en equipo

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, lo siento, pero no lo siento, porno tal cual porque estoy sin inspiracion, regalo de navidad, trio, ¿he dicho porno?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: Este es un fic de regalo de navidades para Pauu! ella pidió solo parejas, y debajo dijo "fluff o angst con final feliz y el smut es bienvenido" XDbueno, pues mi idea es hacer todas las parejas o casi todas en un fic smut y fluff...básicamente ha quedado un PWP jajajaSorry!





	Trabajo en equipo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PauuFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/gifts).



Capitulo 1: mas manos.

  
Sherlock fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta empalarse completamente en la polla de John.

  
Se sentía enorme después de casi dos semanas de caso sin tener relaciones. John podía masturbarse rápidamente en la ducha cada par de días, pero Sherlock necesitaba hacer las cosas bien.

  
Y esto estaba realmente bien.

  
-Oh, mierda, estas muy apretado.- La voz de John sonaba rasposa entre jadeos mientras apretaba firmemente las estrechas caderas de Sherlock con sus manos asentándolo en su lugar.

  
-La culpa es de ese maldito estafador, odio cuando se creen inteligentes y lo son.

  
John empujó las caderas hacia arriba metiéndose mas profundamente en Sherlock, notando como se apretaba en la base de su polla.

  
-!JOHN!- Sherlock gritó sin restricciones ante la intrusión mas profunda.

  
Sherlock podía ser muy vocal durante el sexo, y aunque la señora Hudson nunca se había quejado por los ruidos (John no quería saber porque se quejaba de la música y no de su sexo duro a las 3 de la mañana, muchas gracias). Siempre intentó silenciar a Sherlock poniendo una mano sobre su boca o apretando su cabeza en la almohada.

  
-Dios, voy a comparte una bola para la boca.- Salió lentamente y volvió a empujar en el calor liso y apretado haciendo que Sherlock volviera a gritar.

  
-Se llaman mordazas.- John subió las manos por el cuerpo delgado y le pellizcó ambos pezones como castigo.

  
-Mordaza entonces, chico listo.

  
John empezó a empujar enserio, apoyando los pies en el colchón y levantando las caderas haciendo que Sherlock rebotara en su regazo. Los pezones de Sherlock siempre habían sido sensibles y con John apretándolos y maltratándolos mientras era follado hacían al detective incoherente y MUY sonoro.

  
-!JOHN¡- Sherlock gritó y se arqueó hacia detrás sujetandose en las rodillas de John.

  
Era todo un espectáculo, su cuerpo brillaba por todas partes y su cara, cuello y pecho estaban sonrosados de la excitación.

  
-Joder, necesito mas manos, quiero tocarte por todas partes.- Aplanó sus manos por el pecho de Sherlock subiendo hasta el esbelto cuello y bajando de nuevo para anclarse a sus caderas y coger ritmo con sus embestidas.

  
-John! John, tócame! Necesito que me toques! no puedo correrme así, hoy no, necesito.... John! Por favor...- Sherlock gimoteando era dolorosamente encantador y John hizo un ultimo escuerzo para soltar una mano y acariciarle al ritmo de las embestidas.

  
Apretó su agarre y notó como los músculos internos se contraían a su alrededor y una ráfaga de liquido blanco salio a borbotones manchando su pecho.

  
Sherlock cayó desplomando encima suyo sin hueso, y saciado, dejando a John dentro de el y todavía sin terminar. Aunque sabia que eso no era un problema.

  
-Aguanta un poco.- Agarró ambos glúteos de Sherlock y empezó a empujar hasta llegar a su liberación.

  
Sherlock era bueno en ello, le encantaba ser utilizado para el placer de John, mientras empujaba soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer todavía hipersensible.

  
cuando John llegó dentro de Sherlock podía oír como él mismo gemía en voz alta y casi pierde la consciencia por el placer y la falta de oxigeno por tener a un hombre de 6 pies encima de el durante el exceso de ejercicio.

  
-Sherlock, quítate de encima, creo que voy a morir.

  
-Mmmm no, no puedes morir.- Sherlock rodó un poco quedando todavía la cabeza sobre el pecho de John.- Si mueres no puedes traer una toalla para limpiarnos, y yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

  
John rió en el pelo de Sherlock y le dio un beso.

  
-Si, en estos momentos desearía a alguien mas que nos hiciera el trabajo sucio.

  
-mmm- Sherlock tarareó una afirmación- Y ademas habría ayudado con manos extra...

  
John miró al techo pensando mientras frotaba círculos en la espalda de su amante.

  
-¿Querrías invitar a alguien?

  
Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

  
-No estaría mal. Tal vez Lestrade, se que te gusta y siempre le he gustado físicamente. No creo que fuera difícil de convencer.

  
-Creo que está con alguien. Y el no es de los que engañan a sus parejas.

  
Sherlock soltó un bufido poco elegante y rodó boca arriba.

  
-Está follando con Mycroft, no son pareja. Supongo que es lo mas parecido a mi que ha encontrado.

  
John se incorporó por el shock.

  
-Espera, con tu hermano!? - Sherlock asintió y se tapo los ojos con un brazo como una dama victoriana.

  
-No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Toalla.

  
John negó con la cabeza pero se levantó a por la toalla.

  
-Eres un idiota consentido y creído. Es posible que Greg simplemente le guste Mycroft.- John hizo una mueca solo de decirlo. El hermano de Sherlock no es que fuera poco atractivo, pero era prepotente, estirado y arrogante y parecía que quería mandar a Siberia a medio mundo. Eso no era nada para querer tener también en el dormitorio.

Era imposible que Sherlock hubiera visto la mueca de John pero aun así dijo:

  
-¿Ves? tengo razón. Solo están follando. Cuando vuelva a ver a Lestrade se lo propondré.

  
-!Pero con tacto!- Gritó John desde el baño.

  
-Si... con tacto...

 


End file.
